Stagecoach Sheffield
:SupertramLink redirects here Stagecoach Sheffield is a bus operator based in Sheffield, England, a subsidiary of the Stagecoach Group. It was formed from the Sheffield based operations of the Yorkshire Traction Group, purchased by Stagecoach in 2005. Most bus services in Sheffield are operated by Stagecoach Sheffield or First South Yorkshire. Stagecoach Sheffield services are marketed alongside the Sheffield Supertram, operated by Stagecoach since 1997. Stagecoach Sheffield also operate the related SupertramLink bus. History The Yorkshire Traction Group was a large independent bus operator that had grown out of bus deregulation in the UK. The Yorkshire Traction company had been privatised in 1987 as one of the National Bus Company, and from its base in Barnsley, as the Traction Group had gone on to expand its operations across West Yorkshire, Lincolnshire and Tayside, as well as buying up small operators in Sheffield. Yorkshire Terrier was an independent post-deregulation bus company that had been formed in 1988 operating in Sheffield, and had also expanded itself with acquisition of some smaller operators within Sheffield. In 1995, Terrier was bought by the Traction Group, and by 1998 all of their combined operations in Sheffield had been brought under the Terrier green and white identity (although trading as Andrews of Sheffield, one of Traction's Sheffield acquisitions). On 14 December 2005 Stagecoach Group purchased the Yorkshire Traction Group, and by May 2006 the Terrier fleet was being converted into the Stagecoach Sheffield identity.Official Stagecoach Sheffield site, About Us page, accessed 9 September 2008 Depots *Sheffield (Green Lane, Ecclesfield) *Sheffield (Rother Valley Way, Mosborough) Fleet In June 2006, fourteen new buses arrived in Sheffield and entered service in July. These included ten brand new Dennis Dart SLF vehicles with pink "Route 88" branding, along with four other Dart SLFs from Stagecoach Manchester. Buses on routes 52, 83 and 120 also received the new "Route ---" branding, in sky-blue, blue and lime green respectively. Commencing in Spring 2007, a batch of 25 MAN 18.240 buses with Alexander Dennis ALX300 bodywork arrived at the Ecclesfield depot to work the 83 and 88 routes. 30 were ordered for Sheffield, to displace the 10 Darts new in June onto other routes, but the last 5 were diverted to Barnsley for the Stagecoach Yorkshire fleet. This kept the Darts in operation on Service 88. In September 2010 a batch of MAN 18.220 arrived in Sheffield from Stagecoach Oxford for use mainly on new service 79. New Scania N230UDs with Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 bodywork also arrived in October 2010 for the "Route 88", receiving new style branding, which allowed the previous "88" vehicles losing their branding and going onto the new Service 87. Several more Enviro400s arrived in September 2011; however, these Enviro400s are hybrids, and are painted in a green variant of the usual livery. Stagecoach in Sheffield Services SupertramLink livery]] Stagecoach in Sheffield now operate two SupertramLink buses that extends both the Stagecoach Supertram yellow and blue routes during the day. SupertramLink 1 runs from the Middlewood park and ride site at the northern Yellow route terminus, to Stocksbridge town approximately 5 miles away, via Oughtibridge and the A6102. Supertram Link 2 run from the Malin Bridge tramstop to Stannington. They are operated as high frequency services, using Optare Solo or new Alexander Dennis Enviro200 midibuses in Supertram livery, linked to the tram control room.SupertramLink bus official site, accessed 9 September 2008 See also * List of bus operators of the United Kingdom References External links *Stagecoach Sheffield official site *SupertramLink bus official site Category:Stagecoach Group bus operators in England Category:Bus transport in Sheffield Category:Companies based in Sheffield